Feelings That Transcend Time
by eppie-chan
Summary: InuyashaPower Rangers Dino Thunder cross over. KiraConner,InuKago, InuKikyo plus other side pairings.
1. Default Chapter

Feelings That Transcend Time  
Summary: A Inuyasha/Power Rangers Dino Thunder cross over. Messagogg wants the Shikon Jewel all to himself to defeat the rangers once and for all. Kira, Conner and Dr. O head to Japan to get the jewel and on the way find out about IY and a whole bunch of things happen.

Warning: Some peeps might be OOC. There, I've warned you.  
Pairings: Conner/Kira, Inu/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Kikyo/Naraku and one sided Tommy/Hailey.  
  
In Messagogg's lair, Elisa hid her eyes as her master started to reprimand her for losing yet again to the rangers.  
  
"My Lord, I know that you should not listen to me right now as it was I that caused the rangers to win once again," said the black-dressed villainess in almost one breath since she didn't want to die today. It looked like her master was thinking about killing her and asking questions later.  
  
"Yes?" asked the big lizard in a purring almost seductive voice.  
  
"I think I have found a way for you to become all powerful. There is a jewel called The Shikon Jewel or the "Jewel of Four Souls" and it's said to grant the wish of whatever you want," said Elisa.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Messagogg. Elisa nodded, trying not to show that she was afraid of her master. Since she knew he could take her out with one shot if he wanted to, it was better not to risk his wraith. Mesagogg continued, "Bring it to me at once."  
  
"It is not in Reefside, my Lord. It is in Japan," said Elisa.  
  
"Then go to Japan and get it," said Mesagogg in a fierce voice and reaching a hand out, Elsa disappeared through the invisaportal.  
  
In the dino lair, Hailey suddenly got the call that sounded whenever Elisa had used a portal to go somewhere.  
  
"Okay, where are you off to this time?" asked Hailey softly to herself. Tapping a few keys, she found out that the black-haired vixen was in Japan.  
  
"Now, where is the Shikon Jewel so I can get out of here and save my hide?" mumbled the henchwoman of Mesagogg's.  
  
Her eyes dropping in shock as the computer genius put two and two together; Hailey immediately started contacting the rangers.  
  
"Conner? Tommy? We've got trouble," said the redhead as she pushed a few buttons activating their commentators all of the rangers wore. Soon she reached all 5 of the rangers.  
  
Out in the park, Conner McKnight reached down to tie his shoe and to talk into his bracelet; using the shoelace to cover up the fact that it looked like he was talking to his hand.  
  
"Yeah, you got me, what's up?" asked Conner.  
  
Kira, Trent and Ethan were in the Cyberspace hanging out when they all heard their bracelets beep. Tommy was at school grading papers.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kira.  
  
"You guys, Elisa's in Japan. I think she might be trying to steal the Shikon Jewel," said Hailey.  
  
"What's the Shikon Jewel?" asked Conner as he started walking over to his car.  
  
"Look, why don't you get Kira and the others and when we all get back here I'll tell you everything I know about it," said Hailey. Conner and the others cut off communications and got ready to head over to the dino lair.  
  
Turning around in her swivel chair, the redheaded woman turned to all 6 of them as they entered the underground lair.  
  
"Okay, what's this all about?" asked Tommy.  
  
"The Shikon Jewel or Jewel of Four Souls. It's said that it can make whatever you want to come true. In the hands of good, it will become purified. In the hands of evil it will become tainted," said Hailey.  
  
"Messagogg must have sent Elisa to get it for him so that he could use it against us!" said Conner as if solving a riddle. Kira rolled her eyes and said, "That's right Conner. Now, tell us something we don't know."  
  
"Hey, you didn't say anything," pointed out Conner.  
  
"Guys not now," said Tommy.  
  
"Sorry," the two said.  
  
"Okay, I think it would be a little funny for all of us to go to Japan at one time so Conner, Kira and I will go and Ethan you, Trent plus Hailey will stay here and hold down the fort till we get back," said Tommy his "teacher mode" coming on in full swing.  
  
"Yea, road trip!" said Conner.  
  
"Conner, it's not fun if we have to save the world," said Kira.  
  
"What? At least it gets us out of school," said the red ranger and Kira did have to give him that.  
  
"Okay, you're right it does. And I _will_ get to be alone with you," said the singer voicing her thoughts out loud. The others were looking at her as she said that. "What?"  
  
"Did you mean that?" asked Conner.  
  
"In your dreams, Conner," said Kira as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what are we going to tell our parents? I mean, I don't think they will believe us if we tell them they are power rangers," pointed out Kira and Tommy nodded, knowing what she was referring to.

"Well, just tell them that we are taking a school trip," said Tommy.

"Good idea," said Ethan.

"My mom will flip if she finds out that I'm going to be alone with you, Conner and my Science teacher. Well, I know that we won't be alone all the time since we have to find someone who knows about the jewel but still..." trailed off Kira as her, Tommy and Conner walked to Conner's car to go get ready.

"Well, you don't _really_ have to tell her that," said Conner, with a slight grin on his face. Arching her eyebrow at the suggestion, Kira turned to look at him.

"Oh really? And why not?"

"Well, it's not as if you like me or anything like that so you don't really have to worry about that," said Conner dropping the sex-crazed teen act and seriously speaking now.

"Besides as the responsible and older chaperone of this little adventure I wouldn't let you two be alone if I wanted to keep my sanity," said Tommy.  
  
"Your sanity?" asked Conner.  
  
"Yes, you'd fight so much you'd drive me up the wall," said Tommy.  
  
"We don't fight all the time," said Kira.  
  
"No, you two really do. And you don't realize it," said the older man. Looking at he two of them as they headed out to go get ready for the trip, he added, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you two were going out or something."  
  
That caused both of the teens to blush. Satisfied that he had gotten the last word for this round in, Tommy went back to start getting his own things together, leaving Conner and Kira about to get into Conner's car... alone.

"Us, going out; yeah right. Very funny," said Conner.

"Yeah, it's not at all like that. Okay, so we fight a lot. That doesn't mean anything," said Kira.

With that the two got into the car and Conner drove the way to Kira's house. The ride there was silent and Conner hoped that he didn't upset her with one of his comments.

"Hey, did I upset you or something? I didn't mean to," said Conner.

"No. I'm just thinking. Is that really how we act?" asked the singer.

"Why should we let that bother us? I mean we know we aren't going out, so why should we let Dr. O think he has one over on us? That's just what he wants us to think, he's just messing with our heads. You know he loves to do that," said Conner and Kira nodded.

"Well, I should go, you know, get ready for the "school trip" that came out of nowhere," said Kira, not making a move to get out of the car.

"Yeah, you should," said Conner, not making a move to make her get out of the car.

For a long moment, the two just looked at each other. Time stood still and all they could hear, focus on was each other. This was their moment, if they were going to take it. It seemed as though they were going to, as Conner moved closer to her in the car. Kira sucked in her breath, was he really going to do this? And did he really mean it, or was it just the Dr. O getting him thinking? She tried to puzzle it out, but all thoughts seemed to leave her as he inched closer to her. He was going to and she wanted him to, she found out as she didn't make any move to stop him, to stop it from happening. Well, what _would_ have happened if a loud door hadn't opened and broken the spell.

"Kira, it's time to come in now. Say goodnight to your boyfriend and get in here," called her mother.

With that, the two leaped apart as if struck by lighting. Conner couldn't believe his luck; or lack of it in this case. He had finally started o make his move and bam! He gets cut off by a door.

Kira, on the other hand, was freaking out. She couldn't believe she had almost kissed Conner. Of all people, why him? She didn't think she was letting Dr. O's words trick her into thinking there was something there when there wasn't. What the heck had almost happened? They hadn't... had they? Saying a _very_ fast goodbye to Conner, she grabbed the door and flounced her way to her house.

Her mother sat at the kitchen table eating some ice cream as her daughter flew into the house with a red face and looked as if her heart were going a mile a minute. Ahh, young love. Mrs. Ford remembered it well.

"What the heck did I almost do?" Kira asked herself as she leaned against the door.

"Oh, wasn't that your boyfriend, uh, that Trent guy?" asked her mother, knowing full well it wasn't.

"No. It was Conner," said Kira.

"Oh, well, sorry I ruined the moment," said her mother.

"No, you're not. Oh, we have a school trip to go on tomorrow so I have to go and make sure I have everything I need," said Kira making her escape.

The next day the 3 rangers that were going to Japan were in the dino lair. It was time to go.

"Okay, when you get there you will need to find someone who has the jewel or knows of someone. We'll try to hold the fort down here till you get back," said Hailey giving Tommy a hug. They were Morphed and ready to start the adventure of a lifetime.

"We'll be back soon, Hailey. Don't worry about us," said Tommy.

"I know you will and I know it's your duty, but I'll still worry about you," said Hailey and from her tone made it clear that the redheaded woman meant more than what she was saying in her words and so much more than what her gesture was saying.

Tommy however missed the tone of her voice, going through a list in his head, making sure he had everything. Ethan on the other hand, noticed the way that her eyes were downcast as she fired up the invisaporal to send them on their way.

A few clicks and they were gone.Wiping her eyes, Hailey tried to make it seem like she wasn't as affected by her friend's leaving as she was. She knew she had no claim on him and what was worse was that he didn't even know that she felt that way about him. She thought was over it, but that nagging feeling of hope came back to haunt her when she least wanted it to.

The 3 looked around. They were in Tokyo all right. Now all they had to do was find someone who knew about the Shikon Jewel. Conner looked around and saw a flyer for the Higurashi Shrine.

"Maybe we can ask at the Higurashi Shrine," said Conner.

"Yes, let's," said Kira in a sarcastic voice.

Grabbing a place to stand on the very crowed bullet train, the red and yellow rangers were pressed firmly against each other. As in full body contact with Conner having one hand on her waist and the other holding on to the little handrail

"You are _so_ loving this aren't you?" asked Kira.

"I'm a guy, I'm supposed to," said Conner.

"Yeah, well, Dr. O's a guy and he doesn't have to," pointed out Kira who was ready to bean her teacher upside the head if he dared as much look at her the wrong way.

"What? Seeing the two of you at odds is really funny," said the black ranger.

"I hate this," said Kira.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you blush?" asked Conner as the train showed to a stop and the whole horde of people got off.

Kagome stood in the house, in her room looking for things to take back with her to the past. The jewel shards had been glowing off and on the whole day and she didn't know what to make of it. With her powers as weak as they were, she couldn't know what was going on and she hadn't seen any oni or anything like that that could have come to the present from the past.

Putting her book bag to her shoulders, she went out to the well house and found 3 people in power ranger type outfits.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked Kagome in English.

"Hello, can you tell us anything about the Shikon Jewel?" asked the red ranger.

"Shikon Jewel? What do you want with it?" asked Kagome.

"Well, we are the power rangers and in order to help save our home, we have to get it," said the black ranger.

"You see, there is a person who is going to try to steal it and so we wanted to get it before she does," said the yellow ranger.

"I see. Well, I don't have all of it, but I can take you to a place where we can talk this out and find out what all is going on," said Kagome as she went down to the well house.

"What is this?" asked the yellow ranger.

"It's the well house. I'll tell you everything once we are on the other side," said Kagome. She went on, "All of you hold on to each other and on to me. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

With that said all 4 of them jumped into the well and ended up on the other side, in the past.

"Wow, it's so pretty here," said the yellow ranger.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" asked Kagome.

"Where are we?" asked the black ranger.

"We are in the Feudal Era of Japan. Now, all we have to do is find Inuyasha and the others and tell them what's going on," said Kagome.

They didn't have long to wait since there came a white haired human with dog ears on his head in a red kimono.

"Hey, Kagome what took you so long?" asked Inuyasha in a gruff voice.

"We have to help some people who are trouble," said Kagome and she led the 3 power rangers back to Kaede's hut to see what was going on.

"Now that we are all here, would you mind detransforming or whatever it is that you do so that we can know who you are out of the superhero outfits?" asked Kagome and as one the 3 rangers powered down and the little band of heroes were greeted with 2 guys and one girl dressed in red, yellow and black.

"Hello, I'm Kira and this is Conner and Dr. O or Dr. Tommy Oliver. He's our teacher so we call him Dr. O, it's easier for us when we are out of "costume" you might say," said Kira.

Miroku gasped when he saw the yellow ranger detransform and in the place of the warrior stood a beautiful woman, about Sango's size.

Stepping over to Kira, he got down on one knee and said, "Since it is unlikely that we all will live through this ordeal, will you consider the honor of bearing my child?"

SLAP! BONK!

The monk rubbed his bumps where Kira had slapped him and Sango had bonked him on the head with her boomerang.

"Jerk," muttered Sango.

"What is your problem?" asked Conner putting a protective arm across Kira's shoulders. Standing up, Miroku saw the way that Conner had his arm around lady Kira and nodded his head.

"I am sorry. I did not know the two of you were so close," said the monk.

Both Kira and Conner blushed at that.

"What do you mean?" asked Kira.

"Surely you do object to having a hand laid on you?" asked the monk and it was then that Kira realized that Conner's hand was indeed on her.

"Will you get off of me? I can take care of myself," said Kira and Conner jumped back as if he were bitten.

"Well sorry. I was just trying to help keep this perverted monk's hands off of you," said Conner.

"Yeah, so you could replace them with your own," snapped Kira.

"I don't even like you like that and you know it," said Conner.

"Well it didn't feel like it," said Kira.

Kagome and the others were sweat dropping in the background.

"Oh boy, another Kagome and Inuyasha for us to hear fighting," said Shippo.

"Who cares about all of this crap? Who wants the Shikon jewel?" asked Inuyasha.

"Thumbnail view of the story is that the villain we are fighting named Messagogg wants the jewel to become stronger, kill us and take over the world," said Tommy.

"Oh, like Naraku," said Sango.

"Right. We think that he has sent a minion of his to try to get the jewel from Kagome but didn't know about this place. Her name is Elisa and if she found out then we could have a problem on our hands," said Tommy.

"Well, we don't have the entire jewel either. See I broke it from I first came here and now we have to find the rest of the shards. Naraku, the one that's after us, is trying to kill us and get the rest of the shards that we have. He has some, we have some. Once they are all joined together then whoever has the jewel will be all powerful. If we have the jewel the power will be purified and we can all go home. If Naraku or Messagogg has the jewel then... well, that might not be such a good thing," said Kagome.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to let that baboon take the jewel that Kikyo cared so much for," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, it does come back to that, doesn't it?" murmured Kagome.

"What?" asked Kira.

"No, it's nothing," said Kagome.

"If my sister were here with us, I am sure that she will help us," said Kaede.

"Yeah, well she's not here so this time you'll have to depend on me," said Kagome.

"That's all you're good for anyway. Finding the jewel shards," said Inuyasha speaking before he thought. He went on, "If Kikyo were here she'd be able to get them from Naraku in a heartbeat."

That caused Kagome to breathe fire and yell, "SIT!"

Since she said "the word," we all know what happens next. IY made a very deep hole in the ground as he kept slamming into it.

"Where can I get one of those things?" asked Kira.

"The binding spell is not to be used lightly. Lady Kagome does not use it all of the time," said Miroku.

"Yeah, only when IY does something stupid," said Shippo.

"And when does he not?" asked Sango dryly.

"Calm yourself child," said Kaede to Kagome as the black haired girl started throwing things out of her book bag. "He did not mean it," continued the older woman.

"He meant it," said Kagome.

"Hey, Conner does the same thing a lot of the time and you should see the fights we have," said Kira.

At that moment, Inuyasha walked in staggering a little but the half-demon dared not tell anyone that.

"If you are through now with trying to kill me, woman, what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we should stay here and rest. Since we have people that are not used to traveling as much as we are, I am assuming, and since it is so close to nighttime anyway, it would be better for all of us to get a good night's sleep," said Kagome.

"I agree. Those of us who want to sleep can and those of us who want to talk about battle plans can," said Kira already looking sleepy.

"But, before that, why don't we take a nice relaxing soak in the hot springs that's near here?" asked Kagome.

"You humans and your cleaning habits," groused Inuyasha.

"Hey, you want me to say "the word" to you again?" threatened Kagome.

"Not really," said the half-demon.

So, it was decided that the three girls would take a dip in the hot springs while the guys sat by making sure that nothing would get them. Not looking in on them but just near by, you know.

"You better not peek at me 'cause I'll kill you," called Kira as Conner stood far away from the entrance to the hot springs.

"Don't worry, I _like_ my life," called back Conner from behind the tree where the other guys were waiting and in some cases eavesdropping.

"Would you really kill him for peeking at you?" asked Shippo who paddled around in the water with cute little water wings on his arms.

"Well if a monster was going to kill me and I couldn't morph while I was in here and I was naked then I wouldn't kill him. If I was in here and he was standing right over there looking in on me then yeah, I'd kill him," said Kira.

"Would you look if you were given the chance?" asked Kagome with a slight evil grin on her face. The younger girl couldn't help but torment the shorter-haired girl a little bit. It was all in fun, wasn't it?

Kira, to her credit, blushed and hissed, "Are you nuts? No, I wouldn't look!"

"Oh really?" asked Sango.

"Well, if it was a mistake, and it just happened, then I might look," said Kira.

"So, what is going on with you and Conner, I believe his name is?" asked Sango.

"Nothing, we're friends. Really good ones and although we fight, we would give our lives for each other. The rumor mill at school is already on us like flies as it is," said Kira rolling her eyes.

"What's it like in the US? Being a ranger then living a normal life?" asked Kagome.

"Well, I don't really live a normal life. I used to, but that was before the power rangers. Now if I had to go back to being a normal person I don't know if I could do that. I mean, I've always had my dream of singing for people, being a star and I know that one day I will have my dream, but till then I know I have my duty to my friends back in Reefside. That's the city I live in," added Kira.

"Wow, you sing?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. I'm pretty good at it too," said Kira.

"Wish I could do that. The only thing I can do is get jewel shards as someone just loves to remind me of," said Kagome.

"What's the deal with you and Inuyasha anyway?" asked Kira.

"Well, we are friends and all, but sometimes he drives me up the wall. See, he has feelings for his old flame who is around here somewhere and he can't let go of her. And I look just like her so it stands to reason that he only cares about me since I look like her and I can find the jewel shards like her. But I am not her," said Kagome.

"Kagome, you know he has feelings for you, he just doesn't think sometimes," said Sango.

"He never thinks," said Kagome.

The girl's voice took on a wistful tone as she looked right and left to make sure that the object of her affections wasn't listening to a word she was saying. She found that he wasn't, he was deeply involved with battle plans with Dr. O, as Kira had called him, and therefore wouldn't be listening to her in the hot springs.

"Sometimes I wish that he would make up his mind. Or that I would make up mine. Or that I could just stop," continued Kagome.

"Stop what?" asked Sango.

"Stop being in love with him," said Kagome.

"Why would you want to stop being in love with him?" asked Kira, who didn't really understand what the problem was.

"There really isn't any room for me in his life. I mean, there is, but not—"Kagome was cut off by Kira as a light of understanding dawned on her.

"Not in the way you want it," said Kira softly.

Kagome didn't answer her.

"Hey, things will get better. Give him time to figure out what he really wants. It might end up being you, it might not. But at least you can say that he's in your life some way than not in your life at all," said Kira.

"Forget I said anything. It's better for all of us," said Kagome.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am fast becoming prune so I think I'll get out now," said Kira and she quickly got on a white kimono and red Hakama that Kaede had loaned her.

Everyone by that time was getting sleepy and Shippo was already out in Kagome's arms.

"Since I didn't know that we were going to have visitors, some of you might have to share a blanket. Sorry about that," said Kagome.

"I understand. Come Sango, I will be happy to give up my blanket," said Miroku.

"Forget it," said Sango, ready to pound him again.

"Let's see, Shippo sleeps with me, Inuyasha sleeps outside uh..."said Kagome as she started to figure out the puzzle in her mind.

"I don't need one," said Tommy.

"And Kira and I can share," said Conner.

"We'll just have to make do for tonight," said Kagome.

With that all of them got settled in to sleep and for the rangers, it seemed as if sleep would come very fast. As Tommy stated to settle down to sleep, he glanced over at his two students, Kira and Conner. They were so young to have to deal with being rangers, and yet, here they were fighting the evil that was trying to kill them. The teacher watched with fascination as the two got settled down sharing a futon looking as if they were an old married couple. As if she could sense his eyes on her, Kira turned her head to her teacher and said, "If you ever bring this up when we go home, I'll do... something to you. I'm too tired to think what right now, but it will be really bad."

Conner chuckled softly and Kira turned her sleepy wraith on him. "And as for you, Mr. McKnight; do anything and I'll kill you,"

"Loud and clear, General," said Conner before closing his eyes and starting to doze.

The next morning, it must have been cold in the night since the first thing that Tommy saw as he looked around the room was Kira and Conner fully embraced. 'Well, so much for the "touch me and you die" attitude she was giving off last night. He must have known she didn't mean it,' thought Tommy. 'Or he has a death wish,' added the black ranger.

Conner opened his eyes and saw that Kira was in his arms. 'Okay, and what did I do to get this?' he asked himself. Then he saw Dr. O looking at him.

"It's not what it looks like," said Conner in a soft voice as not to wake the light haired bundle in his arms.

""I thought she was going to kill you if something like this happened?" asked Tommy fondly in the same voice as Conner as not to awake the others.

"Yeah, I'm hoping that when she wakes up she won't kill me for this. It's not like I _wanted_ her in my arms," said Conner.

"Oh you don't?" asked Dr. O.

"Yeah, I don't," said Conner.

"Like I'll believe that. I've _seen_ the looks you two throw at each other in my classroom when you think I'm not looking. Or her for that matter," said Tommy.

"Whatever. Doesn't mean anything," said Conner.

"Conner, if I were you I'd just shut up and take what you can get. Since you know that when we get back to the US, back to how we were when we left, it will be as if this never happened," said Tommy.

It was at that moment that Kira started to stir and opened her eyes a fraction, but not enough to see out of them.

"What never happened?" asked Kira.

"Uh, you know how in the night you just do things and you're not awear that you're doing them?" asked Conner in a rush.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, you're in my arms," said Conner and waited for the blow up to come.

"But you didn't do anything did you?" asked Kira.

"Uh no. Not if I wanted to live," said Conner.

"Then don't worry about it. As long as you didn't do anything, then it's cool. How about we have a deal?" asked Kira.

"What kind of deal?" asked Conner in a low voice as to not be over heard.

"Whatever happens in the Feudal Era _stays_ in the Feudal Era."

"Works for me," said Conner.

"You know, this feels really nice. Do we have to get up now or can we sleep in a few more minutes?" asked Kira snuggling back down into Conner's embrace not making a move to get out of his embrace.

"Ask Kagome or Inuyasha, I don't know," said Tommy.

"Ask me what?" asked Kagome groggily.

"What time we have to get up," said Conner.

"Whenever you want to. As for when we'll leave, that will be after breakfast and a quick dip in the hot springs," said Kagome.

"In other words, like in the next 5 minutes," said Conner.

"Pretty much. Hey, I thought you two weren't together like that," said Kagome after yawning.

"Oh we're not. This is just a "while we are here, we might as well" type of thing. When we got back we'll go back to being friends," said Kira.

Sango's cooking brought all of them up and ready for the day and after a quick dip in the hot springs it was time for the journey to start. Keeping their eyes pealed for shards, Elisa or anyone that could help them it didn't take then long to find Kikyo. And she was battered and bandaged. That made Inuyasha see red and he demanded to know who had hurt the priestess.

"Kikyo, who's the bastard who put his hands on you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, watch your language," said Kagome.

"It was a female oni dressed in black. She wanted the Shikon Jewel but I didn't give it to her. She told me to tell anyone that had the Jewel that someone named Messagogg wanted it for himself and they had better hand it over," said Kikyo.

"Oh no. Elisa has somehow gotten into this time period. How I don't know but this does not look good for us," said Tommy.

"The oni has not found Naraku yet, nor does she know that he holds the rest of the shards. I pray that she will never find out," said Kikyo.

"Well, you can't stay out here. They will be after you. You had better stay with us," said Kagome.

"Your kindness is overwhelming, girl," said Kikyo sarcastically.

"I don't want ot fight with you, Kikyo. We are all in this together," said Kagome.

"Surely you would not mind if I died," said the miko icily.

"Look, to be fair, I don't bloody care about you. But there _is_ someone here who _would_ care if something happened to you and you _know_ what I'm talking about. Now, we will have to call a truth for now to help each other out," said Kagome.

"I see, it is all just for him. You really hopeless," said Kikyo.

"Well at least I care about him. You don't and you know it! You just want him to die so that you can be safe knowing that no-one else has him but you!" yelled out Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kikyo, please stop this fighting at once," said Miroku.

"Yeah, don't waste your energy over this stuff," said Kira.

The two contenders for the half-demon's heart were kept far away from each other for the rest of the day.

They kept on walking and before long it was dinner time as they had been walking all day long. Night was starting to fall and it seemed to all that the night was beautiful. Well, to all but Kagome as she saw that Inuyasha had his arms around Kikyo's shoulders. Tommy noticed how the student was trying her hardest not to cry or anything that could rock the boat. He knew that Kagome didn't want anything to happen to the (very) thin line of trust that she and Kikyo had at this point.

"I hate being noble," muttered Kagome.

"Well, if you think about it, you really do care about his feelings since you want him to be happy even if it's not with you," said Tommy.

"Do you tell Kira and Conner this type of stuff?" asked Kagome.

"No, but then again they never ask," said Tommy.

Speaking of the devil, Kikyo got out of IY's embrace and made her way over to Kagome.

"I want to thank you for allowing me to be here with all of you. It can not be easy for you," said the miko.

"It's okay. He only likes one of us back," said Kagome.

"Do not misunderstand me. I may want his life but I am _not_ the one that holds his heart," said the miko.

"But, I thought that you..." trailed off Kagome.

"No. I may have had it in the beginning but that ended the day that my body was buried into the ground," said Kikyo.

"What are we going to do about the jewel?" asked Kagome.

"I will get the rest of the shards from Naraku and give them to you for safe keeping," said Kikyo.

"How?" asked Kagome.

"You know as well as I that Naraku will not harm me since he has the heart of a human. But, something that you may not know is that also has a lusting for me. He has dreamed of getting me where he wishes me to be. If I advance on him, he would surely not refuse me," said Kikyo.

"Have you told IY about this?"

"Yes, I have. He has told me that he will not allow me to go through with it, but it is really the best thing for all of us," said the miko.

"It sounds to me like that you almost _want_ to go through with it," said Kagome.

"I am a woman am I not? And it will help you in the end since when I do this, IY will never again want me like he does now. That is what you wish, is it not?"

"But, I don't want to get it that way," said Kagome.

"Thought I'd find you out here," said Inuyasha in a gruff voice.

"I believe I will go see the others to tell them about the plan. No doubt they will try to talk me out of it as well," said Kikyo.

With that the miko left, intending to never see IY again after this. At least not in the way that the young girl from another world was so worried about. Besides, could she not see that she had taken over control of his heart? If so, then why was she getting worked up? Could it be that she did not see the fact that IY now protected Kagome as he had once done to the miko?

"So, did Kikyo tell you about her plan?" asked Kagome.

"Yes she did. I don't know what she is thinking of or even if it will work," said the half-demon.

"It's something that Naraku has been wanting. If it were me and say, someone came on to me, then I sure as heck not tell him no," said Kagome.

"Is there someone that you'd want like that?" asked IY.

"Yes, there is, but he's a two-timing jerk who doesn't know what a hint is till it comes over and bites him in the ss."

"I just don't why Kikyo would do this," said IY.

"I think I can," said Kira.

"Oh, hi," said Kagome.

"Sorry, but this is something I thought I could help you with. Since I am older than you are and all," said the yellow ranger.

"Okay, go ahead," said Kagome.

"Well, from what I understand that IY was really in love with Kikyo before all the other crap happened. But, what if she didn't feel the same way? What if she was right in your grasp and you couldn't do anything to let her know that you love her? Or want her or whatever. And then what if suddenly she started coming on to you? What would you do? Would you say, 'Naw, this isn't her' and refuse her? Uh, no not if you smart You'd take whatever she was offering," said Kira.

"Kind of like you and Conner," pointed out Kagome offhandedly.

"Right. Wait, not at all like me and Conner. Not there is a 'me and Conner,'" said Kira.

"So you aren't taking your advice?" asked Kagome.

"What? Oh, that little thing that you overheard this morning. Uh that's not the same thing. At all," said Kira with a note of finality in her voice.

"Oh it's not?" asked Conner.

"Okay, let's all get in on this, shall we," said Kagome sarcastically as Conner came out to where the 3 people were sitting.

"Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing. It's hard not to. So that whole thing really is for just as long as we are here, isn't it?" asked Conner with a note of wistfulness on his voice.

"Yes, what did you think this was? A pleasure trip?" asked Kira.

"Well, no, but I seem to recall a certain thing that happened in my car before we went back to Dr. O's house," said Conner.

"Nothing happened, Conner. Forget it, it didn't happen," said Kira ready to give up and go back to where the beds were set up outside.

Conner, however was not going to let this go, as if there really wasn't anything between them, he wanted to get to the bottom of what had almost happened in his car. And he wanted to do this where he wouldn't be overheard. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her a little ways away so they could talk about this.

"Conner, let me go," said Kira.

"Not till we talk about this. You said that whatever happens here stays here and I want to hold you to that fact," said Conner. Releasing her arm from his hold he continued. "Look, if you don't like me or whatever then that's cool and all. I just want to know then why it is you've been so friendly towards me. At home you were never this friendly to me. Never."

"Look, Conner in case you haven't noticed, you're the only guy here that I know. That I am comfortable with and so if it seems like I'm cuddling up to you it's only because I'm homesick," said Kira.

"That is bull and you know it. If that were true you'd be in Dr. O's lap giving him a reason to rethink the law. Now based on that reasoning it couldn't be the whole reason," said Conner.

Shoot, he had her there and he knew it.

"Look that might be your fantasy but that's sure as hell not mine. And if you'd get your mind out of the gutter you'd see that. And as for me cuddling up to you it's because you are the only one that I've ever felt that safe around to even let my guard down like that around. Here or anywhere," said Kira in a frustrated tone, yet trying to keep her voice soft as to not be so overheard.

"So what are you saying?" asked Conner. He had to know, he had to make sure. He knew that they didn't want to ruin the friendship they had built up so carefully over this. Kira knew that too so she chose her words carefully.

"I'm saying that somehow I've fallen in love with you over the course of this crazy ride as rangers. And before all this you wouldn't have looked me in the eye around school or anything. Don't be so stunned, I wouldn't have either so we're even. And that night in your car, well, let's just say we would have kissed. And then I would have gone in and wouldn't have gotten any sleep because I would have been so worried about our friendship," said Kira.

"And we would have still had this conversation even though we didn't kiss," said Conner.

"So, where do you go from here?" asked Kira.

"Well, when we go back to our own world and time, we will just forget about it. It stays here, remember," said Conner in a slightly bitter tone.

"Conner," said Kira as he started to walk off back to the campsite.

"What?"

"We both should take what we should get," said Kira as she reached for his hand.

With that, they both walked back to the campsite. When they got back, Kagome gave them a look.

"So, did you guys make out yet?" asked Kagome.

"It's not like that," said both Kira and Conner.

"Right, like I believe that. Well, one of these days I am going to find you two pressed up against the wall of the dino lair and then we will see who has the last laugh," said Tommy.

The black ranger took note of the two's flushed faces and thought he'd up the ante. It was just a moment too perfect not to take up and it was payback for all the grief they gave him.

"Yeah, I tell you it's going to be very funny seeing the two of you in the throes of passion. Not that I'd blame you since well, I was young once too you know. And I can recall the way it felt to have a woman in your arms, all sweaty and just as it seems as if you will go crazy with lust and heat, she kisses you. And it's at that moment that all you think about he feel of the one that's in your arms, holding you tightly. A kiss that's more than lust or heat. It has that too but it is also filled with love, hope, passion, trust. Yeah, I'd love to see that," said Tommy as he flicked his gaze to Kira, then to Conner and found the two of them staring at each other like they were imagining the whole thing as he was describing it.

It seemed to the older man that they were not as unaffected as they would like to show. Kira's face was flushed and her eyes held a sparkle in them that only before that she had gotten up onstage. Conner's face had the same glow, as if he had just found the reason to live, a reason to get up in the morning. Well, in addition to saving the world, soccer and school.

In other words, it was only a matter of time before they got together.

"Wow, _you've_ had a kiss like that?" asked Kira.

"Hasn't everyone?" asked Tommy.

"I haven't. I mean, I've been kissed before, but never like that. It's kinda weird to think that you well, were my age once," said Kira, in a slightly awed voice; as she looked at her teacher for a moment then turning her gaze back to Conner.

"I'm not _that_ old, Kira," said Tommy as he huffed and chided her gently.

"Well, yeah I can see _that_ Dr. O," said Kira.

"Kira didn't know that you had that inside of you," said Conner and Kira threw a glare in his direction.

"I didn't mean it like that, you dork. I've never had any feelings for Dr. O like that," said Kira. Continuing, the girl said, "And even if I did, I know that he wouldn't feel the same. Not that I haven't fallen in love, I have. But the person was happier with someone else so I had to let him go."

"In a way, that's really what love is. To want the one you want to be happy. And if that's not with you, then at least the person is happy," said Tommy.

"But, what do you do to take the hurt away?" asked Kagome in a soft voice her eyes on the door where Inuyasha was sitting close to.

"Well, nothing can take that away Kagome. Only time will be able to fix that. And that feeling will still be there for awhile, but it won't always be there," said Tommy.

"So, why don't we go to bed? Since we are going to have to get up early tomorrow..." Tommy trailed off.

The next morning was driving everyone crazy. Inuyasha was sulking since he didn't want his beloved Kikyo to go and seduce Naraku. Kagome was sulking since her heart was breaking into tiny bits every time she merely looked at the white-haired young man. Kira was worried about her friendship with Conner and wasn't at all consoled by the fact that they would forget this by the time they got back. She knew she wouldn't forget the feel of his lip on hers any time soon. The way his hair felt as she ran it through her fingers was something he knew she wouldn't forget anytime soon. Sango was concerned for Kagome as her friend but was happy and a little sad for some reason that Miroku wasn't after her. Funny, he never asked her to bear his child. Not that she cared anyway, he was just a jerk and perverted monk that didn't know how to keep his hands to himself.

So, why did his not asking her hurt so much?

As for the dead girl in miko robs, she had one last thing to tell Kagome before she started on her journey.

"Lady Kagome. I want you to know that after this I will be no longer in your way. Though I will tell you, it is not my doing if he does not come to you after I am gone. I do wish that you receive what you long for. But I do still want his soul," said Kikyo.

After walking for a long while, Kikyo alone came to Naraku's castle.

'Time to go help save the world.' thought the long-dead miko.

Naraku felt her in his lair before he saw her. He didn't know why she would come here, he did not feel the Shikon jewel shards on her anywhere. So, what is it that she wanted? He knew what he wanted, had wanted for a long time, yet over and over she had denied him what he wanted. Making up his mind, he vowed that he would make her his before she left him again.

The miko said to him, in a sexy voice, "Naraku, Inuyasha refuses to give me what I want. And what I want is something that I know that you've been wanting since you have seen me. And I will not stop you from taking it."

Stepping to her, the half-demon took her roughly in his embrace and pressed her up against the wall of the castle. The passion, the lust he felt for her would finally be sedated. He was not going to rush this. Kikyo smiled, it was all going according to plan, and the miko had been listening to when the yellow ranger had been explaining to the girl who was her look-alike. And the ranger was correct in her guess that he would not shy away from her touch if he was given the chance.

Later, in the bed that Naraku had placed them both in, the miko tugged on her robes and made sure she got all of the jewel shards before he woke up. She was able to get back to where Inuyasha was waiting for her and then he took her to where the others were waiting for her. Kikyo knew she was a sitting duck, that she had almost no time before he could wake up and see that she was gone. Then when he found that the shards were gone... Kami help them all now.

Kagome and the other rangers went back to her time through the well and then after the others were safely down the well, the sailor-school girl went back to help her friends in the fight.

"Elisa isn't here. Or at least I don't see her," said Tommy.

"I was waiting for you, black ranger!" snarled the black-clad woman. With a quick flash, the rangers were all transformed and then a battle was underway for the shards. Elisa fought long and hard and it was clear that they were all getting tired of the relentless pounding. But still, Elisa got the upper hand. Or it seemed that way till the evil woman had a hold of Kira.

"Kira!" yelled Conner.

"Don't let her win, Conner. That's just what she wants!" said Kira.

"Red ranger, you have feelings for her, do you not?" asked Elisa.

"Why should I tell you that?" asked Conner. What was she playing at?

"Well, if you love her, then you must have some feelings for her. I have seen the way you both have interact when we are fighting," said Elisa.

"I...don't know what you are talking about." said Conner.

It was then that Elisa was stuck by a bolt of lighting from the sky. It had to be Messagogg. Testing her to see if she were still loyal to him.

"I must go now, but I warn you rangers, I will be back!" said Elisa as she used the portal to go back to her lair and face the music from her master.

Meanwhile, Naraku had discovered the shards gone and went after the miko. But, as he was to take the blow that would end her life, a barrier formed around her. it was the love that came from Inuyasha and the respect from Kagome that was protecting her. Beating back the power of Naraku, she ended up hurting him enough that he was stilled for right now. But they all got away while the getting was good.

With all of the battles done for now, the rangers and Kagome all sat down for a good rest and some relaxation before the 3 rangers had to go back to the US. Well, Kagome and Tommy relaxed. Kira and Conner went out of their minds with worry about the other as well as their friendship.

Ethan and Hailey gave them a portal location and the 3 rangers came back into the lair. Trent went to hug Kira, but she didn't return the hug.

"Kira! You're back!" said Trent.

"Yeah, I'm back," said Kira.

"Something happen while you were away?" asked Trent.

"No, nothing," said Kira.

"Okay, well if nothing happened, then what's with the hand holding?" asked Ethan, his sharp eyes seeing the fact that Kira had her hand tightly in Conner's.

"So, where in Reefside," said Conner.

"Yeah, we are," said Kira.

"You know, I have seen a new side to both you in this adventure. Kind of sad to see it go away," said Tommy and Ethan and Hailey looked at him as if he were nuts.

"Okay, something had to have happened while you guy were away. Why is it that I always miss the good stuff?" asked Ethan.

"But, we're back. We both said it would just last till we got back and now things'll change. I don't know if—"Kira was cut off by Conner kissing her. It didn't take long for the kiss to become deep and passionate, like the one that Tommy had been talking about back in the Feudal Era.

"Knew it," said Tommy.

"What the heck happened while we were stuck here?" asked Ethan.

"Why don't we give them some time to "talk" this out and I'll fix us some lunch or something and I'll tell you all about it," said Tommy.

With that the rangers and Hailey went up to Dr. O's house and left Conner and Kira alone.

END


	2. Cut Scene 1

Feelings That Transcend Time Cut Scene # 1

Summary: The kiss that should have happened in the car with Kira and Conner.

With that the two got into the car and Conner drove the way to Kira's house. The ride there was silent and Conner hoped that he didn't upset her with one of his comments.

"Hey, did I upset you or something? I didn't mean to," said Conner.

"No. I'm just thinking. Is that really how we act?" asked the singer.

"Why should we let that bother us? I mean we know we aren't going out, so why should we let Dr. O think he has one over on us? That's just what he wants us to think, he's just messing with our heads. You know he loves to do that," said Conner and Kira nodded.

"Well, I should go, you know, get ready for the "school trip" that came out of nowhere," said Kira, not making a move to get out of the car.

"Yeah, you should," said Conner, not making a move to make her get out of the car.

For a long moment, the two just looked at each other. Time stood still and all they could hear, focus on was each other. This was their moment, if they were going to take it. It seemed as though they were going to, as Conner moved closer to her in the car. Kira sucked in her breath, was he really going to do this? And did he really mean it, or was it just that Dr. O getting him thinking? She tried to puzzle it out, but all thoughts seemed to leave her as he inched closer to her. He was going to and she _wanted_ him to, she found out as she didn't make any move to stop him, to stop it from happening.

Conner kissed her softly on the lips and for a moment, Kira didn't know where he ended and she began. For so long she had pushed aside the feelings she had always had for Conner since—well--- a long time. After Trent had pretty much screwed her over.

The kiss could have turned passionate but it didn't. It stayed soft and sweet, like he was afraid she would fly from his arms now that he had here where he wanted her. It was like he was almost shy. But, that wasn't at all, Kira realized. It was the real Conner McKnight under the façade of "sex crazed maniac" that he showed to the world.

END


	3. Cut Scene 2

Feelings That Transcend Time Cut Scene # 2

Summary: The kiss that should have happened with Kira and Conner after the kiss description that Dr. O gave.

With that, they both walked back to the campsite. When they got back, Kagome gave them a look.

"So, did you guys make out yet?" asked Kagome.

"It's not like that," said both Kira and Conner.

"Right, like I believe that. Well, one of these days I am going to find you two pressed up against the wall of the dino lair and then we will see who has the last laugh," said Tommy.

The black ranger took note of the two's flushed faces and thought he'd up the ante. It was just a moment too perfect not to take up and it was payback for all the grief they gave him.

"Yeah, I tell you it's going to be very funny seeing the two of you in the throes of passion. Not that I'd blame you since well, I was young once too you know. And I can recall the way it felt to have a woman in your arms, all sweaty and just as it seems as if you will go crazy with lust and heat, she kisses you. And it's at that moment that all you think about he feel of the one that's in your arms, holding you tightly. A kiss that's more than lust or heat. It has that too but it is also filled with love, hope, passion, trust. Yeah, I'd love to see that," said Tommy as he flicked his gaze to Kira, then to Conner and found the two of them staring at each other like they were imagining the whole thing as he was describing it.

Kira's eyes were slightly glazed over and she looked like she had been breathing hard, almost panting if the older man read her correctly. Likewise Conner looked like he had been running a marathon. The teacher grinned, this was what he had been wanting, to see the two of them behaving like they both wanted to, free of what could have been, what they should do and not what they wanted to do. The two of the both thought way too much about things and it was the life of a ranger to never hold back. Everyone who was a ranger knew the fact that by the next night you could be gone. And if you had left thins unsaid, well, if you died in battle then you never got to say those last few things you might have wanted to say.

It was times like this Tommy wished he had a camera since no-one would _ever_ believe what happened next.

Kira leaped over to Conner, landed on him and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. And the older ranger was glad since he knew all too well that there might not be a tomorrow for them.

END


End file.
